


our ungodly hour

by varulve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from an anonymous user: “i’ve seen the way you look at me when you think i don’t notice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	our ungodly hour

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice," her words are firm, her eyes watching as he clenches and unclenches his jaw, how his eyes shift from her to quickly look at her freshly renovated wall. It took long enough, he’d said when he showed up on her fire escape, to get rid of the bullet holes. He was right, between work and well pure apathy about the situation, Karen had taken a long time truly fix the wall.

“I don’t know what you mean, ma’am,” his voice is soft, it almost always is when he’s speaking to her. Polite, crisp, and to the point. So far removed from the snarling blood stained pit bull of a man who had told her to stay away all those months ago.

It was her turn to clench her jaw, trying to find the right way to call him out for the way he stared. The softness she caught in a quick sideways glance. How sometimes she’d wake up in the middle of the night, distinctly aware that she was no longer alone, only to have his big form appear quickly, an apologetic look in his eyes. 

“Remember that thing you said,” her eyes flicked up to the ceiling, squinting slightly in mock concentration. “About bullshit, clearly you recognized it because you serve it up often.” She caught a flicker of a smile as she turned her gaze back towards him.

He nodded slowly, his eyes slowly looking over at hers, frowning in acceptance. She caught him, he knew when to run and when to accept his fate. “Tell me,” he says, leaning towards her a little his head cocked to the side. “How do I look at you?” If she didn’t know Frank as well as she did she might have missed the slight quiver to his voice. The way his pause seemed more to steady himself than for dramatic reasons.

“You don’t…” she shook her head because that wasn’t it. “Matt’s blind,” she says - it’s fact even if he can has a slight cheat for it he can’t see her. “But I swear to god whenever he talks to me he has this… pitiful expression on his face. He constantly tries to assume me that he’ll keep me safe.” She scoffed, despite herself, at the notion.

Matt didn’t know, god he had never even cared to asked about it, but she could take care of herself.

“You don’t do that, you don’t look at me as some pale flower waiting to be stepped on.” No, the look she catches from time to time, it’s almost like admiration. The shit that they’ve been through, that she’s been through has proven to him more than enough times that she can handle her own shit.

He blinks a little at her, nodding his approval after a moment. “Well shit is that all?” a more firm smile settling on his battle worn face. “Ma’am I’ve gotten to know you well enough now to say this, but if I ever was to look at you the way Red does…well shit you’d probably slap me clear cross state.” Karen laughed a little, meeting his now almost twinkling (as much as his swollen and black eyes could) face.


End file.
